The Red Witch Outtakes
by Emerald Demona
Summary: Outtakes from The Red Witch. Little stories or flash backs that won't fit into my main story without changing it. Chapters to help me get my muse in check when I'm stuck on The Red Witch. I won't update regularly only when the urge strikes.
1. The Demon Assassin

Note: Shout to Pat Patterson (created by The Silent Scream) coolest fire demon/ medical superhero/ butt kicking hottie ever thought up. And much love to an alternate universe where Pat and Willow live and love and kick ass. (Check out The Silent Scream's Hearts on Fire).

Note 2: Please read this only after chapter 12 in The Red Witch or it will make no sense.

The Red Witch Outtakes

The Demon Assassin

"She was in my classes again today Buffy." Tara spoke to her Slayer shaped friend while chopping a huge heap of vegetables to go in one of her lasagnas for dinner.

"Oh the cutie from all your classes yesterday." Buffy perked up from her spot near the stove where she stirred the meat sauce and the marinara sauce with all the steamy heat making her sleepy until Tara said something.

"She is gorgeous but not my type Buffy."

"Of course she is for the first time in three and a half months something has gotten you to look at the world again. The First doesn't bother you as much and you actually smiled yesterday when you told me about her! I swear it Slayer's honor!" Buffy emphatically moved her right hand to her heart forgetting for a moment that the marinara spoon was in it. So all the hot sauce went flying all over the kitchen including Tara's face, the vegetables and Buffy's chest.

Buffy was horrified that she may have unintentionally harmed Tara so she rushed over with a dish towel ready to clean off her friend and apologize over and over. Tara stole the towel from Buffy though and push her hands away laughing all the while wiping her face. Buffy stood back a little from Tara soaking up her laughter, the first it had been heard since Willow's death.

"Honestly Buffy she's more Willow's type than mine." Here the laughter stopped. "But she seems nice and I can picture myself friends with her despite the smoking. I'm just not ready for anything else though it wasn't so long ago... She was my heart, my forever I may never be ready for more with anyone else. But friends that I can handle."

"Well then you better let her know that. I don't think she's been sitting next to you in every class for nothing especially if she isn't even on the roster."

"Yeah I guess you're right it isn't very likely that she's on the roster at all we are half way through the semester and I've never seen her before. But what if she just changed professors I don't want to make a fool of myself and assume something that isn't true. Maybe she isn't into me like you think."

"Tara you are hot! She'd be crazy not to be into you! But if it makes you feel better I'll talk to her and let her know to back off with the romance."

Really you'd do that for me?"

"Sure what are friends for!" Buffy rushed back over to the sauce to give it another few stirs as it was beginning to burn. Once she had that under control and the pot was safely off she turned back to Tara. "So tell me again what she looks like so I don't get the wrong girl."

"Well she wears glass for one and she has dark blue eyes. Black hair with bright red streaks and a serious nicotine addiction. Whenever I've seen her outside it was with a cigarette in her hand. She has a deep voice so I'm pretty sure she's been smoking for awhile now and she's kind of tall."

"Sounds distinctive." Buffy mused over the description.

"Yeah I doubt you'll mistake her for anyone else" This from Tara with a faint smile.

Buffy could only think that if Tara had met this girl a few years from now there might be a chance of her moving on and finding happiness again. As it was both Tara and Buffy were still deep in mourning over the red head witch but it was nice to see Tara smile and laugh for once.

* * *

Andrew was scared but he tried very hard not to let it show. Jonathan pansy that he was, was not afraid to show his fear right on his sleeve, but Andrew was more suave than that Warren wouldn't appreciate a cowardly, incompetent and idiotic Joffrey Baratheon he'd want a brave, heroic and charming Han Solo instead.

"What are you blabbering about inch worm?" Warren spoke sharply to Jonathan who had lost the rocks, paper, scissors game that decided whether he or Andrew would have to tell Warren about the airlock they were all about to be tossed out of.

"The money we were supposed to have to pay off the demon assassin is not there. And she'll be here tonight for it before she kills the Slayer."

"What?! How the hell is it not there?! I specifically sat that money aside when we came up with this plan. Why is it missing now?!"

Jonathan looked at Andrew and gave him a shove forward so Andrew had no choice but to speak up. "You brought the mint condition Tardis collectible with the two action figures using that money. And the grey cat suit Seven of Nine doll was also paid for with that money."

"Ah, right." Warren said a creepy look of lust on his face. "Money well spent Seven is **hot** in that suit but I bet she's hotter out of it!"

Both Jonathan and Warren grinned stupidly at this. Andrew made noises of agreement though he was more interested in Seven's Borg circuitry than her figure. He shuddered to think how Jonathan would befoul the intelligent, socially awkward drone while no one else was looking and made a mental note to always clean it before he played with it. But none of this solved their problem. They had no money to pay the short tempered, foul mouthed demon assassin he'd summoned to kill Buffy. If they didn't come up with something before she showed up tonight they might all die. And then there was a knock on the outer door and all the levity in the room was suddenly drowned in fear as they all knew who was on the other side of the door.

Unfortunately for then there was no other exit to their lair. Warren in a show of his true colors shoved Jonathan towards the door ready to offer his accomplice as a sacrifice. Jonathan who was not a total fool ran to the opposite end of the hideaway and hid behind a pile of trash that had yet to be cleared. The door boomed as if whoever was on the other side was becoming extremely annoyed. Andrew was the next to be offered up by Warren, which broke his heart a little. But Andrew sucked up his feelings instead choosing to see this as an opportunity to show Warren how brave and noble he could be, by sacrificing himself for his love.

Think Klingon think Klingon maybe Vulcan too he thought to himself. We need a diplomatic Vulcan like Spock who is ready to fight like Worf. Are there any Vulcan/ Klingon hybrids? Cause that would be so cool. Would they be logical fighters or emotional volatile lovers?

Andrew's Star Trek thoughts carried him to the door and before he could think of the correct star date so that he could mentally record his (possibly last) thoughts, he'd opened the door to their visitor without being aware of his action. But he snapped quickly to attention by the pissed off look on the demon's face. The demon resembled a tall human woman with red and black hair and dark blue eyes. It'd be hard to recognize her as what she was except for the raging flames that now covered her fists. Fire demon right, Andrew thought stepping aside so that she could enter before she decided to set the place on fire and let them burn.

"I don't like to be kept waiting" The demon known as Pat spoke irritably to Andrew as she moved past him to main part of the lair letting the flames die.

"Our sincerest apologies, we had not expected you so soon." Andrew said using his best Spock impression. Diplomacy first then fighting (who was he kidding if diplomacy failed they were all dead).

Pat looked at him with an incredulous expression (she knew just enough Star Trek to know what he was attempting), but she ignored his act in order to get down to business faster. "As agreed I spied on the Slayer a bit for the last two days I saw her another blond and the little sister shopping and going to school. I have made myself an in with the blonde witch so once you pay me it won't take more than a week for me to get close enough to the Slayer to off her."

"Yeah about that..." Warren was at a loss for what to say next.

"We don't have your payment right now. It was set aside for you but emergency expenses have come up." The look on Pat's face became quite frightening so Andrew dropped his act to quickly try to dig his group out of the six foot hole he could now foresee around each of them. "If you are willing to wait another week we will have the mo..."

Andrew's voice was cut off by the demon grabbing his shirt in her fists in such a way that when she lifted him from the floor it cut off his airway.

"Did you not summon me? Hire me to perform a service? Have I not upheld my terms of the fucking agreement? How dare you think to stiff me! You waste my precious time and fucking effort!"

While the demon suffocated Andrew, Jonathan and Warren both made a break for the door which still stood wide open and promised escape. However, their mad dash was stopped by the arrival of the Slayer who held in her hands the remains of an ugly garden gnome and wore an irritated expression that changed to a neutral one when she caught sight of the scene before her.

"Drop the nerd!"

"Slayer" the demon spoke up a cool tone lacing her words.

"Hey these guy are total idiots but you can't kill them for that." Buffy said as she moved further into the room ignoring Warren and Jonathan who retreated back into the rear of the room. Moving towards the demon and Andrew she raised her hands in a calming motion reiterating her request for Pat to drop the nerd.

"Your friends here," Pat began, dropping Andrew to the floor where he lay gasping for breath "were intending to pay me for a service before they tried to screw me over. They were going to pay me to kill you in fact. But don't worry no payment means no job, so you and yours are safe from me which is lucky for you because I am damn good at my job. I have another job lined up away from here so I won't be returning and I'll leave the weasels to you."

Pat walked away towards the door purpose in each movement. Buffy let her pass without argument momentarily stunned at what the nerds were willing to stoop to. She'd kill them herself if that wasn't barred to her as a slayer.

Once Pat reached the doorway she stopped and spoke a few parting words to Buffy before walking out and away from Sunnydale. "Slayer, do tell your witch friend that I sincerely enjoyed her company and I'm glad not to have to kill you for her sake. And tell her goodbye for me."

While Buffy stood frozen watching the demon disappear Warren snuck up from behind her blowing a sleeping powder that Jonathan had just whipped up into her face. When she woke up an hour later the room had been cleared of most valuables including the Tardis and Borg doll. She didn't know it but her life had been saved by Jonathan and Andrew who for once stood up to Warren neither wanting another helpless woman's death on their conscious. Apparently it was one thing to hire someone to kill someone else in cold blood and quite another to do it yourself. The notion was abstract to Andrew and Jonathan until Pat's arrival forced them to face the reality of what they were doing. However, Warren was still the leader and he still wanted the Slayer taken out but that is another story for another day.

* * *

Buffy walked home angry that the three urchins got the drop on her and made it out of her reach, especially now that she knew just what they were capable of. Walking in the door she heard movement and sound coming from the kitchen so she walked in that direction. Entering the kitchen she saw Tara cleaning the room something she did quite often since she moved back in, going from room to room cleaning even if the areas were spotless. Buffy figured it was a coping mechanism and as it was harmless and seemed to help Tara she didn't speak out against it.

"Well the nerds got away but I did see your stalker."

"Oh did you" Tara said with a faint grin "what happened?"

"She said that she really enjoyed your company, but she had to leave I guess she transferred or something. She asked me to say goodbye to you for her. At least you don't have to worry about fending off romantic advances now."

"True." Tara said briefly, a look of sadness ghosting across her face before she shook herself free of that. "I guess it is for the best I wouldn't have minded a new friend though, our circle is rather small. Would you like some Chicken Kiev for dinner? I found the recipe and I really want to try it."

"Sure, what is that exactly?"

The rest of Buffy's night was spent discussing dinner then helping Tara make it while in her mind she planned ahead for her next inevitable encounter with the nerd herd. She'd have to find a way to deal with them before someone got really hurt...


	2. The Dry T-shirt Contest

The Red Witch Outtakes

The Dry T-shirt Contest (or Operation Witch Love)

Summary: A story in which Twihard fan Dawn Summers attempts to influence a major decision for someone else.

Note: This idea came to me but won't quite fit into The Red Witch so I thought I'd write it anyway and post it as an outtake. So to repeat this never takes place in the actual story just a bit of humor.

* * *

Dawn was a smart girl she could read the lay of the land just as well as anyone else. So though no one came out and told her that her pseudo parents were not becoming a couple again she could see it clearly. She could also see Faith's attraction for the red head and she was not about to let the slayer interfere in her dreams of a solid family unit. Of course neither Willow nor Tara shared with anyone why they were not coupling up again so no one could actually blame Dawn for wanting what she'd had that summer during Buffy's absence back. Despite the fact that her sister was gone and so was her actual mother Joyce, having Willow and Tara and their love made her feel more safe and secure than any time after Joyce's passing. Buffy Slayer that she was couldn't give Dawn what she'd longed for. And her father was not coming back anytime soon So as she saw it her happiness, her family's happiness was up to her.

Dawn was determined and a determined Dawn was a Dawn on a mission obsessed with success and ready to do whatever it took to get it including taking down a Slayer. As Dawn saw it Tara and Will needed a reminder of why they'd been so happy together, Will more so than Tara. Tara mourned her love's death for months so it was unlikely that she'd forgotten anything. Will was the one away three years after Tara dumped her so damage control was necessary.

Her first plan was pretty simple and because it was so simple she had no doubt that it'd work, but she needed help. So Dawn spent quite a bit of two days convincing her friends among the Potentials, the ones who barely tolerated her, and the ones who barely spoke a word of English even after so long here to aid her. Most of them agreed if only to shut her up but Dawn didn't care so long as they did it and kept their mouths shut about why. Their mission: cockblock Faith. Keep the dark haired Slayer as far away from the red haired witch as possible. Which actually worked for a while until that night...

Kennedy in particular was eager to go along with Dawn on this one. Dawn was well aware of the Faith wannabe's obsession with Willow just as she was aware that Willow barely saw that Kennedy existed. Were it not for Slayer training which Will sometimes joined the witch would not even have Kennedy on her radar, but as Kennedy was one of the best trainees she knew at least her name. Still none of that worried Dawn as KenKen had absolutely no hope and so long as she pursued Will she'd keep Faith away and that was enough.

Of course that was before Dawn was introduced to the Kennedy effect.

Faith had taken the Potentials to The Bronze for an exercise in relaxation and letting loose because no one could be wound up and attack ready every moment of every day. Willow accompanied them to help keep an eye on things while the others were just too happy to have the multitude of teenage girls out of their hair for at least one night and refused the Bronze because that's where they were going.

Everything was going well at first everyone was dancing and chilling and Faith and Willow were on opposite sides of the room so far so good, right?

Kennedy took this opportunity to actively pursue or attempt to pursue Willow. Despite what Dawn could see were several let downs Kennedy continued to try, she was very persistent. She tried buying drinks and requesting dances, small talk and flirting (unsuccessfully though Dawn was too far away to hear). Until it became rather obvious at least to everyone else that Willow was on the verge of murdering the oblivious and annoying girl.

That was when Dawn noticed Faith standing next to her. Faith must have been there a while as she was very into what was going on at the bar.

"Time to save the brat and get Red outta there. Hold this for me Kid." Faith said to Dawn holding her a half finished cup of beer. Then she sauntered over to Kennedy and Willow and not speaking held her hand out to Willow who took it without a second thought. As they walked to the dance floor Faith glanced back at Kennedy giving her a clear 'you are wasting your time look', which the baby Slayer ignored settling for pouting all night long. The rest of the night Dawn watched her master plan go down the tubes as Faith and Willow danced wildly together on the fast songs (training had vastly improved Willow's sense of rhythm and style) and grinded together on the slower ones looking so hot that if there were any vamps there they'd start smoking just from the proximity.

They put on such a show that even though they didn't seem to notice all the men in the club and half the women simply watched them dance. Everyone else had to dance around the edges of the dance floor because those two dominated the center _all night_. And at the end of the night when everyone was walking home Faith had her arm around Will's shoulders and had her laughing and smiling the entire walk back. So it was time for a new plan. Obviously to Dawn keeping Faith away would do nothing if Willow wasn't made to remember how much she loved Tara so her next plan would work from that angle and Dawn had just the idea.

* * *

The next morning Dawn woke up very early in order to convince Tara to make her famous pancakes in order to give Willow a taste memory of the love Tara put into everything. She then used the rest of the time before the Scooby breakfast meeting to gather as many pictures of Willow and Tara that she could and strategically put them in a path leading from the front door to the kitchen. The very best one a picture of Willow and Tara dancing at Tara's twenty first birthday celebrated Scooby style, was placed just to the left of the kitchen arch at eye level. When Dawn was satisfied with her work she ran upstairs to get ready quickly.

When she came back down she saw that all her pictures had been removed and Buffy waited for her at the entrance to the kitchen with her hand s on her hips. No words were needed as Buffy's expression told Dawn clearly that her interference was not appreciated at all. But Buffy backed her up her stern look with a hissed lecture on Dawn minding her own business and leaving the witches to resolve their own relationship issues. This ticked off the teen as she thought Buffy would be on her side in all this, who didn't love Willow/ Tara?!

The meeting went well with many compliments to Tara for her cooking several from Willow thought neither of the two acted in any way but friendly towards each other despite the pancakes. After the meeting everyone moved to the living room where Xander stumbled upon the stack of pictures. The Scoobies passed them around laughing at the funny ones and awwing over the cute ones but neither Willow nor Tara had a magical 'I still love that woman and can't live without her as my lover' moment. So while everyone else bonded and had a good time looking at the old pictures Dawn sulked in her place on the couch.

* * *

Dawn's last attempt was more of a rebellious 'this is what I want' statement that didn't really go against Buffy's order as it was not a fully hatched scheme to push the two together more of an "I'm too stubborn to let it go completely thing'. So what was this grand idea? T-shirts!

Dawn found a vendor who was desperately trying to sell his wares so that he could flee the Hellmouth (that was a growing trend for Sunnydale residents everyone was leaving). Because of this Dawn was able to get a sweet discount on twenty yellow shirts with 'Team Tara' or 'Vote Tara' written on them in white over black letters. Dawn hurried back to her house during the scheduled break time for the Potentials and forced almost every girl take and agree to wear one that evening and all the next day. Kennedy was a holdout as she still had hopes for getting with Willow herself and she left the house after Dawn approached her. Four others also refused, two (one being Chao Ann) because they had no idea what Dawn wanted given the language barrier and didn't care to allow her to explain and the other two refused because they didn't really give a damn and the yellow clashed with their coloration.

Later that evening everyone who had a shirt wore it including Dawn herself (whose shirt had the picture of Tara and Will dancing on it) gaining lots of attention from the Scoobies including Buffy and Tara. Kennedy walked in after having been gone all day (and skipping a training session) wearing a tight green shirt 'the color of Willow's eyes' with 'Team Kennedy' in black ink and carrying a shopping bag. Everyone stared at her including Tara.

"What?" Kennedy asked the room with an angry tone to her voice.

"You do realize she's not interested in you right?" Anya spoke up honest as ever with no thought of being gentle with the baby Slayer. "You are a poor copy of Faith and if I was into girls I'd want to screw her too but not her copy."

"Hey" exclaimed Xander. "Standing right here! your husband!"

"Well I did say if I was into girls, I happen to love penis yours especially, but lesbians _are_ better at oral sex. Maybe we can ask Willow to give you tips. I'd ask Tara but I think she's too shy." She said contemplatively. This comment had Tara's face the color of a vine ripe tomato.

"Sure why don't we ask Will! In fact we can ask her to demonstrate her technique while I watch hmm. Then she can show me what I should be doing because apparently I've been doing it wrong all this time!"

"Geez Xander no need to shout! But that is a great idea. Do you think Willow would agree? Maybe I should get a 'Team Anya' shirt?"

Xander stormed off angry at his wife though turned on by the thought of her with Willow and not wanting 'big Xander' to show it. (Maybe he'd get some great make-up sex out of this though he'd need to research before he tried 'that' again.)

Anya rushed off after her husband calling his name while silence reigned in the room they'd just left. Giles had taken off his glasses to clean calling out dear Lord in his mind, but now that it was over he couldn't help but laugh. He leaned against the wall next to him laughing deep from his belly and half the Potentials joined him as well as Spike. The other half including Kennedy just stood there with shock on their faces. Tara was even more red then she had been before her shirt showing that her blush went well beneath her collarbones. Dawn just stood there pale, the exact opposite of Tara and Buffy was torn between laughing and looking stern so she ended up with a very funny look on her face though she managed not to laugh.

Once he'd regained his composure Spike turned to Kennedy who still stood in the same spot frozen. "You might want to change duckie, Anya may not have said it in the nicest way but she was right."

At his words Kennedy seemed to unfreeze and turned away stalking toward the bathroom muttering under her breath. At this point Willow and Faith walked in returning from a quick patrol they took so Faith wouldn't be stuck with the potentials later. The scene they walked into had them both shaking their heads in confusion. Tara became even redder than she was though no one could see it with her shirt blocking the view and she quickly retreated towards the kitchen. Giles began cracking up again and followed Tara. Buffy lost her battle with the laughter and some of the girls began laughing again too as well as Spike. Dawn just huffed and crossed her arms staring at Willow who still looked confused.

At this point Kennedy returned having changed her shirt. She now wore a dark red shirt with large black letters lined with silver that read 'Team Faith Rules'. The four girls who refused Dawn's yellow shirts quickly went to Kennedy asking if she had more, not because they cared about the message but because the shirts were cool. Kennedy's shopping bag was apparently full of shirts not just the red ones but others too in plain solid colors or designs. The guy she and Dawn had went to was now giving them away so he could leave though Kennedy had to pay for the lettering.

Faith having secretly read Dawn's copies of the Twilight series caught on fast to the whole shirt thing (not that she'd cared for any of Bella's choices), but Willow who hadn't bothered to read any was able to put it together only by both the shirt's slogans and the look of outrage on Dawn's face at Willow's first appearance and Kennedy's shirts. The for potentials pulled their new shirts over their current ones pleased at the dark color. Some of Dawn's team yellow girls also went to Kennedy wanting the cooler shirt. Faith joined the throng forming around the Potential and got herself a shirt before they were all gone pulling it on before turning to Willow, who grinned.

Before she could say anything however Dawn huffed angrily and stalked off upstairs. Willow shrugged at Faith then followed the teen after asking Faith to send Tara upstairs. It was time the two of them talked to Dawn again about how whether or not they were together didn't change their love for her.


	3. Faith and Willow

Note: I'm so very sorry this one took so long. A cousin of mine passed recently after a seven year battle with illness and my family has been in mourning, which as you can imagine made writing difficult in more than one way.

I am posting this now because the way my story is shaping up and given the poll results I am not so sure it will still fit into The Red Witch. I am also posting because I am trying to get the next chapter out, but I feel bad so much time has gone past already.

So while I doubt this scene will make the cut into TRW, if I do use it then I will do a double post so there is something new along with this and this will be taken out of the Outtakes.

* * *

The Red Witch Outtakes

Faith and Willow

The eyes are the window into the soul, a mirror of all that we are and the path we forge, or so it is said.

Faith caught Willow once again staring at her, she had no idea why the witch did it but it made her feel light and dreamy like a perfect bubble caught in a warm gentle stream of breath with no thought of bursting. When Willow stared Faith had thoughts that she knew could not come to fruition. What she wanted and what she could take, have as her own, were very much not the same. But that did not stop the wishing...

"Why do you stare at me like that?" Faith asked while gazing at the red head thoughtfully unaware she spoke aloud.

"Like what?" spoke Willow startled from her staring by the slayer's question.

Faith blushed a bit at being called on what she thought was an unspoken question. Truthfully she was afraid to bring this subject up because she thought once Willow was aware of what she was doing to Faith she'd stop and pull away. But Faith couldn't back down this time because she needed to know, if she was going to be heartbroken better sooner than later right?

Let me be your hero

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.*

The song played in the background of the empty bar a random selection by the beat up jukebox that was far too appropriate. And now it was Faith who was lost in her staring while Willow awaited a response. Unable to stop herself, though she hardly tried, Faith closed the distance between them and kissed the witch with all the longing and desire that lay within her. To her surprise Willow responded passionately and by the time Faith had come to her senses again she had Willow pinned between herself and the bar their shared bottle of spiced rum as precariously close to the edge of the wood as Faith was to the emotional abyss.

"Like I'm a tall glass of water and you are desperately thirsty."

Willow smiled faintly. "Do I really?"

"Yes. I want you but I don't want to be shoved aside later as if I have no feelings. I never really gave the relationship thing a try before, I never wanted to. But now..." Faith turned her face away for a moment struggling with emotions she'd never felt before, they terrified her.

"Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?"

"They're like hers, Sidonie. The color is different but the warrior vibe, the darkness, the passion, and I don't know...balance of volatility and steadiness is the same. You complete me in a way Tara can't, in a way Sid did. We are not so different Slayer."

"I don't know what that means."

"I don't know that I can explain it really. Sid had blue eyes like Tara, only not like Tara because Sid had touched the darkness in a way Tara never has. She helped me find myself when I was lost and kept me safe even from myself. She became my rock and shield and I loved her. I don't feel that you are a replacement for her because you are both different, very different despite how alike you are. But you make me feel safe and warm and good just like she did and you don't make me feel as if my touch will darken your soul or destroy you because we are alike, we share a darkness."

"Is that why you avoid Tara?"

"Partly yes."

"You do know that she is not so squeaky clean she has her dark side too. She just hides it better than everyone else." Faith said whispering the last part under her breath though from Willow's knowing smile she'd been heard anyway.

"Is that why you had the broken nose? Did Tara really do that? I didn't really believe it but Buffy wouldn't lie about something like that."

"She didn't hit me, I hit a wall!" Faith cried out defensively pushing herself away from the red head a bit and crossing her arms. Willow however leaned forward making up for the small space Faith had finally put between them and raised a disbelieving brow. "She might have pushed me really hard with magic before I hit the wall" Faith added surly while pouting.

Willow grinned and placed her hands on Faiths cheeks then kissed her softly and briefly before pulling back to lean against the bar giving they slayer a bit of room before she touched her nose. "It healed well no one will ever know it was broken, your face is still gorgeous. Lucky that I managed to fix it again, but you might want to avoid getting hit there in the future there are only so many times that your nose can break and heal up properly even for Slayers."

"You know your ex girlfriend doesn't try to put the brat through walls"

"Which brat?" Willow asked amused.

"Kennedy."

"Why would she put Kennedy through a wall?" Was asked with more than a bit of confusion.

"Oh come on Red don't tell me you don't know! Seriously!" Faith exclaimed pulling back even further from the witch. Willow merely looked back at Faith blankly. "I guess I know why T doesn't bother beating up the brat then, that kinda makes me feel better."

"She has a crush on me?"

"Um yeah Red. She only follows your every move with puppy dog eyes and flirts shamelessly with you."

"Oh. Well you learn something new every day." Faith laughed deeply and easily then made up the space between them once again pressing Willow into the bar and looking at her lips. The atmosphere between them becoming charged once more.

"You're going back to T because you two are like soulmates or something and all meant to be."

"I don't know."

"I do. I know what Sidonie felt when she let you go, why she couldn't keep you. Just like I can't. We'll be friends, really good friends, because no one else except Angel gets me like you do and I get you like the Scoobies, even T, can't but I'll never have you. And maybe that's better we're too much alike to be anything else." Faith sighed then leaned forward and kissed Willow once more. "I don't want to chase after things I can't have anymore. It hurts." She spoke breathily against the witch's lips.

"Best friends." Willow agreed. "I don't know if Tara and I can be what we were before but the bond is there I won't deny that." A sigh as the red head leaned forward so that her forehead touched the slayer's. "But we still have tonight let's be friends tomorrow I'll be yours for the next few hours."

Faith gave a genuine ear to ear smile and molded her body to the witch's so that a hair would barely pass between them as she claimed her lips. "The manager has a nice couch in his office."

"I don't even want to know how you knew that."

XXX

*Hero- Enrique Iglesias


End file.
